<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Must We Go Through This Again? by QueenOfRohirrim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346639">Must We Go Through This Again?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim'>QueenOfRohirrim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brothers, Eskel is always caught in the middle, Gen, Geralt has had enough, Lambert is a brat, M/M, Papa Vesemir really needs a drink, This is Jaskier’s life now, Wolf Pack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:19:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lambert gives Geralt and Jaskier a very rude awakening.</p><p>Things escalate from there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel &amp; Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>432</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Must We Go Through This Again?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wakey Wakey, turtle doves!!!” </p><p>Jaskier woke with a shaken curse, his heart nearly leaping straight from his chest. Geralt bolted up right beside him, holding his hands over his ears while their morning caller continued to beat a steel pan with a sturdy wooden spoon.</p><p>“Little prick!” Geralt growled while Lambert giggled and and made a quick leap for the open door behind him, hoping to escape his older brother’s wrath as the white wolf rose to give chase.</p><p>Jaskier was still too shocked to do much but sit and allow his pulse to slow after the fright he and his witcher had been given. </p><p>“Fuck...” He breathed in deeply. “These men and their childish games...I’ll never understand it...”</p><p>After a few minutes of recovering from the ridiculous wake up call, Jaskier was able to stand from the bed and cross the room to his wardrobe to dress.</p><p>Descending the stairs to the lower halls after, he wasn’t at all surprised to find Geralt and Lambert on the ground, wrestling in front of the doorway to the dining hall.</p><p>“Let me up!” Lambert snarled at his elder brother, who wore a wicked grin as he held the younger witcher to the ground.</p><p>“Can’t you throw me off yourself?” Geralt taunted Lambert. “Or am I just stronger than you? I think maybe I am.”</p><p>Jaskier sighed and stepped over the bickering pair, quite accustomed to the wolves’ antics by now. </p><p>“Buttercup!” Lambert called out for the bard’s help. “Call off your bitch!”</p><p>“No, I don’t believe I will.” Jaskier hummed, walking on toward the kitchens to help Vesemir with breakfast. </p><p>“Oh fuck you, Buttercup!” Lambert snapped behind him. Jaskier just smirked and carried on. “Eskel! Eskel!!!” Lambert began to screech.</p><p>Vesemir was mumbling something in a very frustrated manner under his breath when Jaskier joined him in the kitchens. “What’s going on now?” He asked when he heard the bard enter the room. </p><p>“Lambert’s been up to no good.” Jaskier replied, receiving a knowing nod from the old wolf in return. </p><p>“Of course.” Vesemir sighed. “Shouldn’t have bothered to ask.”</p><p>“Eskel!! Eskel!!!” Lambert was still yelling from the main hall. “Eskel! Get down here now! Fucking help!”</p><p>Vesemir growled, deciding to ignore his pups for the time being. “Everything’s done, lad.” He told Jaskier. “Take that porridge out to the table, will you?”</p><p>“Yes, of course.” The bard nodded, grabbing a pair of mitts before he took the hot pot from its spit over the fire. </p><p>“Oh, you fucking traitor!” Lambert shouted just as Jaskier and Vesemir were making their way into the dining hall. “Bastards! Your fat asses are crushing me!”</p><p>Eskel had finally joined his brothers and seemed to have ruled that Geralt’s cause was most just, as he too was pinning Lambert to the floor with all of his weight.</p><p>“We’re making you stronger.” He reasoned with a chuckle. “Come on, little wolf. Lift us up.”</p><p>“Fuck you!” Lambert hissed. </p><p>“Ow!” Geralt grunted. “He fucking bit me!”</p><p>“That’s enough!” Vesemir finally decided to intervene. “Eskel, Geralt! Get off your brother!”</p><p>Jaskier watched on, fighting off a fit of laughter as he filled a plate for himself. This pack of menacing wolves really were just a typical family, senseless arguments and all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>